The New Girl
by Galadriel1010
Summary: There are certain traditions that mark the handover of power at Torchwood London. One of them features the Captain, a coffee shop and unintentional lies. Stars Yvonne Hartman


**Author's Note:** Because I just love to mess with canon. This is how I see Jack's relationship with Torchwood. And one of the reasons for his serious abandonment issues.  


* * *

Yvonne Hartman sucked her spoon clean and laid it down next to her mug, rested manicured fingers against the side to test the temperature and steepled her fingers. Her companion was sipping his coffee slowly and watching her with a paternal air, blue eyes as intense as she'd ever seen her and absolutely focussed on her, seeming to look deep into her soul. It was flattering; after all, he was exceptionally easy on the eye, and she'd been attracted to him since she first met him at the age of nineteen. Unfortunately, most of the rumours about him were either lies or hangovers from his past, and she didn't blame him for not taking friendships further any more.

"So, Jack," she ran her finger around the rim of her mug, collecting cocoa powder. "We did it."

"You did it," he corrected her with a grin. "I just gave you my support, and you know how much that counted for with Ryan."

"Yes, well. I'll know better, won't I? I've learned my lesson from him," she assured him.

Jack chuckled and dropped his gaze to his coffee. "This will sound awful, Yvonne, but Ryan said that to me once. So did Andrew."

She bit her lip; this was news to her, she'd thought that Ryan had inherited his predecessor's dislike for Jack – had Jack been the one to choose him as well? Had he chosen all of them, and they'd all turned their backs on him? From the look in his eyes, which refused to meet hers now, she could tell that he'd heard the promises too often, and she knew how corrupting the power could be. "You have my permission to slap me," she said instead. "Consider it your task, in fact, should you choose to accept it."

He laughed. "Oh Yvonne, as if I could ever mar your pretty face." Shaking his head, he lifted his mug again and took another sip of his coffee. His gaze returned to her, more serious now. "It's nearly time."

She looked up sharply. "Him?"

"Him," Jack agreed. "There's going to be Autons in the centre of London and Rose Tyler will go missing – I need you to stymie any investigations as much as you can." She nodded. "And then there will be a spaceship in the Thames, it'll crash into Big Ben," he added. "You need to set aside the funds to repair the tower, and to rebuild Downing Street."

"Pardon?" she choked on her hot chocolate and he patted her on the back. "Did you just say..."

"Downing Street," he confirmed, taking her hand . "They're going to summon you to a meeting about it, but you mustn't go."

"Will you?" she asked.

He snorted. "Like they'll invite me. But no."

"I should go, then. One of us needs to be there," she insisted.

Jack shook his head and said, "I can't lose you like that."

She processed that and squeezed his hand. "I'll stay away. Is there anyone else we should warn?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Too many. I don't know who, though. Can't just go around warning people indiscriminately."

"You warned me."

"You're different," he smiled.

"I'm yours," she said, proud that he'd chosen her. A thought occurred to her, though, and she bit out, "Is it Him?"

"Harriet..." Jack sighed. "He'll save us. Like he always does."

"He didn't save you," she pointed out.

"He tried," he smiled lopsidedly and shrugged. "Some things can't be saved."

She shook her head, but dropped the argument they'd already had too often. "So, Big Ben."

"Big Ben, and then he met me," Jack told her. "After that, he's yours. You'll call me?"

"I'll call you," she confirmed. "And I'll make him bloody miserable until you get there and forgive him, and you inevitably will," she sighed. "Then he's yours, but if he hurts you again..."

"You won't have a choice," he chuckled. "You'll fall in love with him just like everyone else."

"And I'll probably die," she pointed out.

Jack's jaw tightened. "That I never would forgive him for."

"You would," she shook her head sadly. "You already have. Just make sure you've chosen my successor by then."

He nodded and looked out of the window at the busy street. "If you have any recommendations, pass them on to me and set us up. I'll keep my eye out as well. And keep them safe."

"I'll do my best," she promised. "It's all we can do."


End file.
